A conventional canted coil spring comprises a plurality of coils interconnected with one another wherein the coils are disposed at a preselected angle, such as being canted, with respect to a centerline. The preselected angle causes said plurality of coils to have an elliptical shape when viewed in the direction of the centerline. The coils each comprises a major axis and a minor axis, wherein coil deflection only occurs along said minor axis and typically only along the preselected angle from a first canting position to a further or second canting position. The canted nature of the canted coil spring allows for deflection of the coils along the minor axis when a force perpendicular in direction to the centerline is applied. The deflection force of the canted coil spring is relatively constant with respect to the deflection of the plurality of coils along a range of deflection, also known as working deflection range. Such feature brings significant advantages when applied in applications such as rotary/static seals and electrical connectivity. Also, due to the various sizes of canted coil springs, applications using a canted coil spring may achieve compact designs while producing the desired results.